Truth or Dare?
by AnimalWild
Summary: A simple truth or dare game could change how two certain felines feel for eachother. M for language and violence later.


**_All rights to Kung Fu Panda makers, I only own storyline blah blah blah..._**

**_Tai Lung survives the Wuxi finger hold... blah blah... Tai Lung X Tigress story... some Viper X Crane_**

**__Tigress__**

She sat quietly, across from the excited panda. "HOOO YEAH WHO'S READY FOR SOME TRUTH OR DARE?!" He shouted, Tigress winced. Shifu was away in the village, saying he had 'business to attend to' Pfft, yeah right...

Tai Lung walked in. "I heard Truth or Dare?" He asked, sitting beside Tigress. _Fuck... _Monkey ran in screaming at the top of his lungs with Mantis slinging to his back; "FUCK YEAH I LOVE THIS GAME!" and sat down beside Po. Viper slithered in, followed by Crane. "We wanna join" Viper said, sitting on Tigress's other side. _Thank the gods..._

Po pumped his fists. "HELL YEAH! LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" He reached behind himself, pulling out cheese-puffs and liters of soda. "No alcohol?" Tai lung said dryly. "Shame..."

Tigress rolled her eyes, elbowing Tai Lung in the ribs. "Ow..." He whined sarcastically. Tigress huffed, cupping her chin in her paws and waiting for Po to start.

"MANTIS!" Po bellowed, pointing at the insect empatheticly. Mantis raised his head. "TRUTH. OR. DARE?!" Mantis took a moment to consider. "Dare"

Po pumped his fists again. "I dare you to go into Shifu's room and spray-paint his walls hot pink!" Mantis visibly paled. "I need spraypaint " He said weakly. Po snickered. "I never come unprepared" abd pulled out 4 cans of spray paint, each with hot-pink lids.

"Tonight, the panda dies" Mantis murmured as he passed them.

A good 40 minutes later- quite impressive for a person so small -he came back, his pinchers covered in paint and one of his eyes looking red from irritation. "Tigress" He said, not too enthusiastically. "Truth or Dare?" Tigress pondered for a moment, and shrugged. "Dare" He gave Tigress a mean smirk, and she suddenly wished she had picked Truth.

"I dare you to kiss Tai Lung" Tigress stiffened, and cast a burning glance at the snow leopard. Po was trying not to laugh, while Viper and Crane seemed to be concerned about something. "Fine" She snarled. "Its not like I have to like it..." Mantis smirked. "Ah, ah ah... on the lips"

Tigress, grabbed the insect, and threw him out the door. "HEY! Your the one who chose dare!" She growled. "I know..."

She leaned towards Tai Lung, wrinkling her nose as he bent down to meet her, he looked stunned. Their lips met for half a second, and she pulled away, whipping her mouth with her sleeve. Po burst out laughing.

"Alright, Panda, Truth or Dare?" She muttered, her eyes daring him to pick dare. He held up his hands. "Imma go with truth this round..." He said testily. Tigress smirked. "Do you admit to stealing all of Viper's make up on Christmas and acting like Mrs. Claus the night we were all gone?" Sweat beaded on the panda's forehead, and the others stared with peculiar eyes at him.

"Yes..." He finally muttered, then brightened up. "Viper, truth or dare?!" He asked, almost all of his energy back, despite all of the shocked looks he was getting. Viper hummed in thought.

"Dare" She finally chose, eating a cheese puff. "I dare you to go jump in the leaves and act like a psychopath " Po jeered, and everyone but Viper broke out laughing. "Alrighty" She said brightly, exiting the room while everyone followed, amazingly, she did it!

Quite a sight, imagine serene, beautiful viper- rolling around in leaves and screaming "IMMA UNICORN FROM PLANET ZINGTOK AND I DEMAND THAT YOU EARTHLINGS BOW TO ME!"

Quite a sight indeed.

When they all got back everyone was either mimicking her or trying to outdo her. Needless to say, no one came close. "Monkey, Truth or dare?" She said, her eyes slits as she thought. Monkey took only a second to answer. "TRUTH!" Jesus, he liked this game.

"Is it true that you use your own home-made deoderant to make you smell better?" It was a genuine quiestion, not one normally used for T or D, but hey, it left a few shocked looks and a snicker or two. He rubbed his hand on the back of his head. "Yeah..."

"Tai Lung, Truth or Dare?" Tai Lung thought for a moment. "Dare" Monkey snickered. "I dare you to act like a macho-man who gets all the women and never goes wrong... except when women are involved" Tai Lung quirked an eyebrow, but obliged.

"Hello there..." He said, all deep voiced. He wiggled his eyebrows at Viper and Tigress, who both rolled their eyes. He puffed out his chest; "I couldnt help noticing a few angels sitting here in this room, may I ask why you dropped from heaven?" Tigress slugged his arm, but Viper actually played along, batting her eyelashes and giggling.

"Sorry, but I dont play your little games" Tigress said in a sweet-as-honey voice, and turned her back on the man. She could play this game too. "D'awww cant a poor ol' man like me have some fun?" He breathed, a wide grin on his face. Viper pretended to faint, and collapsed dramaticly at his feet; "How adorable...!" She cooed, fanning herself with a fan that Po had given her.

"There's plenty from where that came from, if only your friend here would cooperate...?" She humphed, tilting her nose up and pretending to swoon in Monkey's surprised arms. "I believe I'm already, swept off my feet by another" She sighed, and surprisingly, Monkey played along too. "Get yo hands off my woman!" He said in a burly voice, pretending to slap Tai Lung. "Good sir! May I ex-" Then he exploded laughing, it seemed everyone did. This was just so ridiculous.

Po slammed his fists on the ground, laughing so hard tears trickled down his face. "Bravo!"

"Alright, Crane you havent gone yet... Truth or dare?" Tai Lung asked, rubbing his hands together. Crane looked uncertain, then put on a brave face. "Dare" Tai Lung looked confused a moment, but shook it off and grinned widely. "For revenge of you and Viper laughing at me, go kiss Viper, on the lips"

Viper paled, but Crane only shrugged. "Okay, I'm kind of curious to how it would feel actually..." Mantis chuckled, and Tai Lung's eyes widened. He had obviously been hoping for backfire. Slowly, the bird and snake met. Viper looking bashful and Crane looking unsure.

As quick as a blink, he had pulled Viper into him, and then let her go. Had someone even blinked for that split second, they would have missed it. Viper had a curiously blank stare. Crane had a deep blush beneith his feathers, and he pointed to Monkey, who was ROLFMAO-ing on the ground at his feet. "Truth or dare?" Tigress raised her paw. "I think I've had enough of this shitty game for a night, G'night" She said, walking out of the room.

She had bets that if she stayed longer she would have to do something even more embaressing than kissing Tai Lung. She went to her room, closing the door behind her and plunking down on her bed. She curled her knee's to her chest falling into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


End file.
